teen titans in disney world
by robstarshipper
Summary: the teen titans are going on a road trip , to Disney World parings rob/star and BB/Rae
1. Chapter 1

Teen titans in Disney world

Just to let you guys know im changing the story up still the same couples except CY / bee

Chapter 1

Good morning friends said starfire walking hand in hand with her boyfriend robin as they both sat on the couch by the teams other couple Raven and Beast boy. Hey you two said beast boy and raven so star and I were talking this over and we have decided we should all a take a vacation said Robin where said Cyborg sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast yeah said beast boy in excitement well it's a great place said robin and its magical said starfire oh just get on with it said raven rolling her eyes Disney world! Shouted starfire and Robin alright! Said Cyborg cool dudes said beast boy , and was so excited he picked up raven and starting spinning her around beast boy put me down said raven but with a smile on her face so are we going in my baby said Cyborg yep cy the T car is what were going in said robin so when are we going ? Asked raven tomorrow said robin because its takes along time to get from jump city to Disney world said robin

ROAD TRIP! Scrame beast boy everyone laughed.

Later

So the teen titans began to pack their luggage which didn't take long and then came down for a meeting about their road trip

So we all need to be up at 3:00 am said robin why so early it's not like were taking a plane said raven ok how does 5:00 am sound said robin

No still to early said Beast boy Robin began to get ticked off okay 6:00 am said robin giving them both a look that that was the time they were leaving no later

That's a good time for tomorrow said the both of them glorious but we must go to bed so good night everybody said starfire kissing robin on the cheek and going to her room yeah stars right said robin going to his room , everyone else left to go to bed as well. All the titans couldn't go to sleep being as excited as they were

The next morning

All the titans got up and packed their stuff in the car and got on the road. In the car raven and beast boy sat next to each other and starfire sat next to them, robin sat shotgun and of course Cyborg was driving. So what do you do on a road trip starfire asked before robin could answer beast boy said lets sing a road song

Oh lord said raven rolling her eyes but smiling okay what song? Asked robin what about Call me maybe suggested starfire good choice said raven

I threw a wish in the well, beast boy sang  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell Raven  
I looked to you as it fell, beast boy  
And now you're in my way raven

I'd trade my soul for a wish robin  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss starfire  
I wasn't looking for this, robin  
But now you're in my way starfire

All of them sang  
your stare was holding',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing'  
Hot night, wind was blown'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Raven and starfire  
and all the other boys  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Raven  
you took your time with the call  
I took no time with the fall  
you gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

Starfire  
I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

All of them sang  
your stare was holding',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing'  
Hot night, wind was blowing'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

That was fun said starfire yep said robin yah that was awesome dudes said beast boy I have to admit that was fun said raven that was fun said Cyborg

So what do you all want to do next? Asked starfire well star we can watch a movie said robin as he pulled out Disney movies he had in a backpack what are the choices said raven yah said beast boy well I have Aladdin , Beauty and the beast , and Hercules said robin umm….

Aladdin they all said Robin popped the DVD into the DVD player in the car and Cyborg put the t car on auto driver, the teens watched the movie.

**(This note is for the people who reviewed my first attempt)**

**I hope this chapter was better than my first attempt I deleted my first attempt so I hoped you enjoyed**

**This is for the readers now I hoped you liked the first chapter since it's a road trip I had to add some songs to this **

**So hope you enjoyed **

**Read and Review please **

**There will be more songs until they get to Disney world but not that many**


	2. Chapter 2

Teen titans in Disney world

'

Chapter 2

Hey yall were going to stop at a hotel said Cyborg ok said starfire, robin, and beast boy and raven, he pulled into a parking lot of the hotel and got checked into a room that they could use for one night. The hotel room was big and had 3 bedrooms 1 room raven and bb would share and 1 room starfire and robin would share (nothing nasty is going to happen their only 16) and Cyborg had his own room , so you guys ready for tomorrow said Cyborg reading the map getting ready for tomorrow's drive yep said the couples walking to their bedrooms , beast boy started jumping on the bed and turned on the TV raven just laughed, starfire went into the bathroom and put on her pink and purple pajamas and went to bed and robin followed her after all the titans went to bed it was morning , they all got up and were on the rode again. So are we singing again said starfire we can said robin yah but me and robin will sing to you two said beast boy ok said raven alright said starfire robin asked beast boy what the song was beast boy took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote it down oh they are going to love this said robin

Were going to love what asked both girls you'll see said both boys to their girlfriends

Robin sang this part:

I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race

_beast boy sang this:_  
Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

_Robin :_  
Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

_Beast boy and Robin:_  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Awe both girls said as both kissed their boyfriends

So what are we going to do now said starfire want to watch another movie said robin sure said starfire they left the decision up to raven and beast boy they chose

Beauty and the beast, the teens watched the movie and when it was over they fell asleep. (Cyborg had it on auto drive) it was getting late so they pulled up to another hotel similar to the other one and did the same thing. They are almost there!

**Sorry about the song in the other chapter the computer messed it up sorry guys **

**Read and Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans in Disney world

There is also going to be a guess that song game

Chapter 2

The titans got up the next morning and hit the road they weren't that far from their destination

Raven, beast boy and Cyborg fell to sleep but starfire and robin were up, so how far are we? Asked starfire 3 hours away said robin so star said robin yes said starfire you want to ask the next stop I can sit in the back with you said robin yes , ive been wanting to sit by you said starfire me too said robin want to listen to some music on the radio asked starfire yah said robin the song that came on was you make me feel the two began singing at a level to where they wouldn't wake the others , they both fell into laughter after the song went off then the two fell fast asleep. The titans woke up I had a glorious sleep said starfire me too said robin the rest of them agreed. So would you like to play a game asked starfire sure they all said okay it's called guess that song said starfire sounds fun said beast boy and Cyborg this should be fun said raven ok star what music are we using ? Asked robin I have a cd with short tunes just for the game said starfire , starfire pulled out the cd and handed it to robin to put into the cd player in cyborg's baby , ( by the way starfire doesn't know what the songs are their mixed)

1rst song

So no one told you life was going to be this way.  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, and you're love life's DOA.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.

Friend's scrame Cyborg

2nd song

Hanging' out  
Down the street  
the same old thing  
we did last week.  
Not a thing to do  
but talk to you  
Whoa...yeah.

That 70's show said robin

I want to be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause (ouch)  
I will travel across the land  
Searching' far and wide

Beast boy

There not all going to be TV shows

I'm A Blonde Single Girl In The Fantasy World  
Dress Me Up, Take Your Time, I'm Your Dollies  
You're My Doll, Rock And Roll, Feel The Glamour And Pain  
Kiss Me Here, Touch Me There, Hanky-Panky

Barbie girl said raven as they all looked at her, no offense raven but how do you …. Never mind said beast boy

I sometimes hear starfire singing in her room said raven

Oh said all of them

Last song

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Bring me back to life said starfire

Uh star how do you know that song? Asked robin

Oh I hear friend raven's music sometimes said starfire

Ok said robin

Hey ya'll we are stopping at a rest stop said Cyborg, after parking they all jumped out and the two couples took a walk and Cyborg went to go get a map, when they got back to car robin and starfire sat next to each other and raven rode shotgun are we almost there asked starfire and beast boy like two impatient little kids yep said Cyborg 1 hour said the gps system Cyborg continued driving.

Were here said starfire seeing the sign that said Disney world it looked magical it had Mickey and Minnie on the sign, yah uh huh said beast boy

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter **

**Read review**


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans in Disney world

Chapter 4

The teen titans were finally in Disney world they all felt like little kids again.

"Ok guys were going to the resort and check in since it's 3:00 we can probably spend 3 more hours at the park" said Cyborg "this is glorious" said starfire while she and robin walked through the Disney themed hotel filled with gigantic Mickey mouse ears, "so what ride do you want to ride Rae" asked beast boy holding his list of rides in his hand

"bb can we choose when we actually go to the park , were only in the hotel lobby" said Raven "yeah im just excited" said beast boy "I can tell" said Raven . the titans got checked into the hotel room and left to go to the park . on the way in the car , the radio came on and played tik tok the titans decided to sing along

Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy Raven  
Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city starfire  
Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack raven  
'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back starfire

I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes starfire  
Tryin on all our clothes clothes raven  
Boys blowin' up our phones phones raven and starfire sang and looked at their boyfriends

Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's raven  
Goin up to the parties starfire  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy raven and starfire

_all of them_  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer beast boy  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here robin  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger raven  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger starfire

"Were here" said Cyborg the titans soon got out of the tcar and walked through the entrance , and gave their tickets to the man and walked in

"So what ride first" ? asked beast boy impatiently " Tower of Terror" said raven " that sounds fun " said beast boy no ! said the rest of them , "soaring " said robin and starfire no! rockin rollercoaster said cyborg No! said the rest of them the titans began to argue "Enough" said Cyborg how about starfire and Robin go on soaring while beast boy and raven go on the tower of terror and I go on rock and rollercoaster" insisted Cyborg "ok " the rest of the team said getting on the rides of their choices , after their long day was over they all went to the pizza place near their resort and ate dinner and then ended their day by going to the resort . Robin and starfire and robin stood on the balcony of the resort it was romantic , just the two of them "starfire" said robin "yes" said starfire "I was thinking since tomorrows our last day on vacation we could go hang out " said robin " you mean no raven, beast boy, or Cyborg of course" said starfire "nope just the two of us " said robin "I love you" starfire "I love you too" said robin both started to kiss underneath the fireworks and broke from the kiss just in time to catch the beautiful firework show. Inside raven and beast boy had been talking and sitting on the couch while Cyborg went to his room and slept and the rest of them did the same.

**Chapter 5 will be the last chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

Teen titans in Disney world

Chapter 5

The titans got up and got dressed for their last day on vacation and also began to pack their bags and started to load up the t car. Then they got in and headed to Disney world. "So are singing the songs of the road" asked starfire looking at Robin who sitting next then she turned to raven who was sitting shotgun and then to beast boy, "sure what song"? Asked all of them "Firework" said starfire

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag starfire?

Drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards,  
One blow from caving in?  
Raven  
do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you just own the night like the 4th of July

all of them  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

Robin

you don't have to feel like a wasted space  
you're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
after a hurricane comes a rainbow

beast boy  
Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July  
all of them  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

"that was glorious" said starfire "I have to say that was fun" said raven "were here you guys" said Cyborg "yeah" said the rest of them

They walked through the entrance and then split up and had decided to meet up later to do something as a group.

Robin and star fire's date

"so Robin where are we going" asked starfire "you have to be patient star" said robin as he took her hand. The two walked into a Italian restaurant that was lady and the tramp themed (you guys get where im going here) starfire and robin found a table and robin ordered a plate of spaghetti , " so star we have 3 hours on our date so what do you want to do?" asked Robin "well Robin I want to go on a ride with you" said starfire " well what about rock and rollercoaster its fun" said robin " alright" said starfire , their plate of spaghetti had came , when it came to the last noodle the two found their lips touching both kept the kiss for as long as they could , when they broke the kiss they began to giggle, after the two left they both had a smile on their face , " lets go on the roller coaster" said starfire "okay" said Robin as they both took off.

Raven and beast boy's date

"bb where are we going?" asked raven "Pizza planet" said beast boy " well after this lets go on the haunted mansion" said raven "okay" said beast boy hiding his fear , the restaurant looked just like it did in toy story , video games, pizza and giant rockets . "this is so awesome" said beast boy

" ive never seen you this happy about pizza bb" said Raven "well I've never seen you so excited babe" beast boy said "well im excited to hang out with you" said raven beast boy kissed raven. The two then went to on the haunted mansion.

Cyborg

" tower of terror beast boy said that was so fun" said Cyborg so he got on the ride and was very scared how did beast boy like this he thought all of the titans met and did something's as a group and then it was time to go home .

in the car

"what a glorious vacation" said starfire holding Robin's hand "it was" said robin as he whispered in her ear "with you" "awe" said starfire

**Hope you guys enjoyed **

**Did you guys get the reference? **

**R&R**


End file.
